


Fondness, Mischief, and a Broom Closet

by MyNameisChristmas



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisChristmas/pseuds/MyNameisChristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from class F weren't exactly sure if they expected nothing, or everything from shoving Kouta into a hall closet with Aiko, but that (or how ridiculously cliché it was) didn't stop them from betraying their friend's trust for years to come!</p>
<p>(I tried not to write anything for these two but I couldn't help myself)</p>
<p>Shout-Out to the Aiko to my Kouta from the Baka and Test panels my friends have done once or twice, that I am eXTREMELY TERRIFIED of the response to this i'll receive from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondness, Mischief, and a Broom Closet

Aiko Kudou turned a corner of the quiet (and vaguely remote) school hall nonchalantly, wondering what she would happen upon when she reached the location specified in the note. It was a _little creepy_ down here!  
An anonymous letter from a secret admirer was not only pretty unexpected but maybe a little cliché; There was no harm in having a look around down here though, at least as far as she could tell, and it wasn't that she was unpopular with the boys at this school, it was just that the type of guy to approach her was a bit cheekier than this came off...but there _was_ someone she could think of who was _shy~._  
These halls seemed eerily like they were off-limits to students, even if no sign or anything of the sort was posted, but that wouldn't deter her for now, not like she could get into _too_ much trouble for it; And right on cue someone standing near the closet door and glancing around the hall caught her eye from a ways away, just who she’d expected too~!  
Kouta Tsuchiya was standing there with his arms folded and tapping his foot lightly against the floor, _such an entitled manner to have for something like this!_ and he hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet.  
Now, the idea that this was a trap certainly crossed her mind, but he looked so unsuspecting, and she wasn't late enough to elicit such a response from someone with a _secret plan;_ She wondered if he’d look down the other end of the hall long enough she could sneak up on him.  
Kouta was so unsuspecting of course, because -unbeknownst to the mischievous girl currently creeping up to scare the hell out of him- he’d written no letter and his classmate Akihisa Yoshi had asked to meet him here at this time, which he would likely have found suspicious if he wasn't sure that Akihisa was too stupid to come up with anything conniving he should have been worried about anyway; but now he’d been standing next to this closet for entirely too long (not long at all) and after checking to see if his friend was hiding inside and finding the door either locked or the handle just jammed he was about ready to walk off and forget about it.  
He could hear footsteps not far behind him that probably thought they were stealthy, so he hadn't turned back around yet, but as of right now he wasn't sure _whose_ footsteps they were, it could easily have been Yoshi, so he figured he’d just wait for the moment he was supposed to be scared and stare at the other blankly, that would have been plenty effective enough in ruining the assailant’s fun.  
Aiko noticed when he noticed she was close by, but guessed by his still-relaxed demeanor he didn't know yet just who it was standing a few feet behind him, so she spoke up just to watch all his muscles tense up in moderately terrified realization.  
“Nice place.” She teased, holding her arms behind her back; frankly on the off chance this was a legitimate circumstance from where she stood, she was very...flattered, if not just surprised he gave up the fight he’d started so easily, and with it his incessant and incredibly pointed denial of finding her attractive.  
Just as she’d expected, he froze up completely, if only for a moment, but didn't quite turn around yet, the denial ran strong in this one, maybe it was someone else standing behind him. Not because he was afraid of her or anything. But she wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes with the antics she always brought right along with her.  
 _What was she doing down here anyway?_  
“Do you need something Aiko? I’m here on business.” He replied coolly, finding himself staring now at the far wall.  
She chuckled at the comment, muttering a little _tsun-tsun~_ to herself as she took a couple steps closer and withdrew the note she’d come across earlier to hold it up for him, “Slip this into the wrong locker then, honey? Or did you scare the little note-giver away trying to pawn something lewd off on them?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Denial had to be his middle name, if you looked it up in the dictionary you’d find his picture, maybe it was the way of his ninja clan or something.  
These and other somewhat humorous yet unnecessary comments were floating around in her head as she closed nearly the entire gap between the two of them, and they stood on either side of the closet door, his back still turned.  
“What’s the matter, think you’re going to turn around and find me wearing something you can’t handle~?” She purred, poking his shoulder lightly with the piece of paper in her hand and not getting much of a reaction, until he took a little breath _(he wasn't even worried about what she was wearing until she went and mentioned it)_ and turned on his heel to face her; but then everything happened at once.  
 _“SORRY GUYS!”_  
The closet door flung itself open suddenly and out came the school’s most impressive idiot, Akihisa Yoshi. The other two just barely caught a glimpse of him as he came tearing out and someone else -who must have appeared right out of nowhere- shoved the both of them inside and locked the door.  
 _...So it was some kind of evil plan after all.._  
It was awfully dark in the closet without the light on, but even though the duo had just been shoved clean off their feet into a supply closet, as soon as the door closed and locked itself Kouta was on his feet again and banging on the door with his fist, “Yoshi what kind of a sick trick is this?! _Are you a sadist? What did I do to deserve this!?”_  
After a few minutes of banging on the it and jiggling the handle he figured though that Akihisa was long gone, and slumped against the wooden door defeatedly, muttering about killing the other Class F student when he was freed from this personal hell.  
“Having second thoughts?” Aiko asked with surprising casualty as she sat up on the ground, squinting a little in the lack of light, “This is kind of a weird thing to have set up, you know I saw that it was your friend back there just now~. Did you write the letter yourself or have someone else do it?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He repeated rather stoically, not caring enough to inquire as to what it was she kept mentioning.  
“Are you getting cold feet now? How sweet is that~..”  
She was getting pretty annoying already in such close quarters, where she probably wouldn't have if the situation wasn't quite so...the way it was. Alone, in the dark, in a confined space, _wonderful, really._  
Anyone involved would pay dearly for this, blackmail was certainly something familiar to him, or Aiko for that matter, maybe they could team up against the others after they got out of here.  
 _...If he got out of here alive.._  
She was surprisingly content with having been locked in the closet, if Kouta really had nothing to do with this it was really something to her to think his friends had decided this was necessary, whether it was meant to accomplish something or it was meant as torture.  
She’d just have to be careful not to let him hurt himself.  
When he didn't respond she rolled her eyes and spoke up again, “Awh now don’t be so sad Kouta, It’s too bad your buddies ruined your little confession, but it doesn't have to be as boring here as you think~.”  
“For the last time Aiko, I didn't give you any letter.” He grumbled, sitting down, though as far away from her as possible, hopefully she wouldn't ask him why he was standing there in the hall then, it wasn't like she didn't already know, or that he wouldn't deny it, but he wasn't in the mood to fabricate a reason or have her taunt him for refusing to give one.  
This was to be a battle of _wills._  
He glanced to the side at her ever-so-slightly and she was pouting at the level of irritation apparent on his face, it was uncommon to see her not looking smug in a situation like this, but then again the look was ingenuine and the moment his expression softened just a _little_ she couldn't seem to hold back the old smirk.  
“So your friends turned against you, huh? Or do they all just think it’s meant to be I wonder~ They’re getting impatient…like you are~.”  
“For what?”  
He really shouldn't have dared to ask, since she’d only get worse this way, but again, this was a battle of wills, and he would win.  
Then she got up on her hands and knees, mostly visible but maybe a little blurry in the dim light that seeped in under the door, and crept a bit closer, before sitting down again with her hands in her lap, “We’re _friends,_ aren't we Kouta~?”  
He didn't reply, holding his breath for a moment.   
“Do you wanna know what the letter ‘they’ left me said?” She added, reaching into her bag again and feeling around for it, he was pretty quiet for someone who had nothing to do with all this, but then, _he was probably all flustered by the idea of her thinking he’d given her a love note~_  
He was quiet, however, because even though he figured there was probably a light in there, and even though he could more likely than not pick the lock on the door if he tried, he was currently too busy trying to put out of his head the scenario he’d ‘accidentally’ come up with upon the realization they were locked in a random closet in a secluded hallway.  
“Koutaaaa,” She blinked a few times and then waved a hand in front of his face, “Yoohoo, Tsuchiya! You alright there? Here I thought if you were staring it’d be at my chest~.” She added shamelessly, chuckling a bit and patting her shirt, “But I guess it’s dark enough I don’t have to worry you can see my bra through my white shirt anymore, huh? It’d be a shame if it got...wet somehow..”  
Kouta screwed up his face in concentration, trying to think of something, anything else; puppies, maybe. But not at all to much avail.  
Aiko choked on a laugh and covered her mouth when she caught a glimpse of blood running down his face, unmistakable even in the poor lighting, _“..Whoops~.”_  
She didn't even have to say anything all that provocative and _there he went again._  
He tried to wipe it off quickly on the back of his hand like she hadn't noticed yet, but that was just blatant denial as it struck again, and he was still bleeding, so she rolled her eyes lightly and opened her bag again to rifle around for some tissues or something, “Don’t bleed out, that was waaaayyy too easy~.”  
“It’s not like it’s anything you said.”  
This wasn't inherently incorrect.  
“So what?” She laughed, setting her things down, “You’re just off in some pervy fantasy land right now? How _inconsiderate.”_  
“Sh-shut up, you’re so cocky-” He scoffed, wiping his face again.  
“It’s so obvious Kouta~.” She sneered, getting up and slipping into his lap to face him head on, much to his shock (and perhaps, horror), and pulling a tissue out of her school bag to wipe off his face for him.  
She was much too close for comfort, though, and he felt his heart skip more than a few beats when she tilted his head up to face her, “Honestly, don’t hurt yourself.”  
“You’re _not_ helping.” He huffed, trying to lean back away from her and setting his hands on the ground behind him to do so a bit better.  
“So you admit it then~!” She laughed, just trying to hand him the tissue instead seeing as he refused assistance.   
He finally took it upon himself to stop the bleeding before he just ended up passing out (again), and accepted it, sitting up a _little_ bit straighter, for now.  
She could figure just about anything he was thinking, even as he so adamantly denied it, so there wasn't much of a reason to dignify that with a response.  
“Awh, you’re so cute for a dirty pervert..”  
Kouta tried feebly to keep his mind out the gutter but there was a reason for the reputation that he had, and a good one.  
“You know, no one’s around to see...or hear..~” She purred, slipping her arms around his neck before he could make an objection and straddling him now; His face was bright red already but he was still holding onto his blank expression with everything he had, it may not have been an exaggeration to say this was the closest he’d ever been to a girl, she was leaning on him lightly, (it _was_ safe to say this was the closest he’d been to a girl he’d seen naked-)   
“Still wanna put up a front?”  
“I’m not playing your game here Aiko-” He muttered uncomfortably, but obviously trying to sound unlike it, “I know you tease all the guys just the same--I’m not falling for it-”  
She blinked twice and straightened herself out a little, frowning, “..Awww, you don’t think you’re special…? That wounds me Kouta-”  
“You’re a worthy adversary and I know by now everything you do is just gonna be some sick bait and switch.”  
“.. _Has_ it _always_ been though?”  
Then she got close again; Real close.  
“...What do you think the others expected when they decided to lock us away..~?”  
Inches from the other, close, and he could feel her breath on his face for a moment.  
“I could way too easily prove you wrong.” She said, the smallest smile breaking out on her face again, just faintly devious, and her mouth still rested open just the slightest bit; He caught her glancing at his lips for a split second before her eyes locked with his again and he could swear she ran her tongue over her teeth once; She could feel his heart racing up to a mile a minute and he bit his tongue.  
And as tense as it was he realized, after a moment clinging to consciousness and maybe a shred of dignity, and wherein his anxiety had been slowly gestating into plain irritation, that if anything were to spare him her taunting it would be the genuine displeasure he took in the display of her sharply condescending attitude; It could be quite overpowering.  
Aiko seemed oblivious at first to the shift in his demeanor.  
“You’re so pleased with yourself, aren't you?” He snapped, managing to look her in the eye at least momentarily without feeling a shiver running up and down his spine, “W-..we both know you’re just picking on me to watch me squirm.”  
She was taken aback yet again, drew her arms back from around his neck, she may have been joking before but she could swear now that actually...hurt, a little, but then again what was her intention, _really?_  
She’d never questioned it herself, her own thoughts on just what the goal was here, given that their little power struggle seemed indefinite and they were so evenly matched, but he was holding up here _shockingly_ well; Maybe she was losing her touch.  
She didn't really like the sound of that.  
“..Listen, Kouta..” She looked down and replied, almost coldly when compared to the drippingly sicky-sweet cooing she’d done before and could again, taking a handful of his collar; the gesture didn't come across as harsh as it could have, but as it was intended it certainly captured his complete and undivided attention.  
“I won’t deny I _love_ to watch you squirm..” The tone of her voice still stirred something inside him he was doing his best to repress.  
“..but you can’t _really_ believe I haven’t even...thought about you -just you- one way or another..”  
He closed his eyes tightly again for a heartbeat or two but found it was of **no** benefit to him _whatsoever,_ moreso the opposite, and instead tried somewhat desperately to turn his attention to the wall.  
What a nice..um….blue..-ish color it, sort of, looked in the dark.  
Kouta gritted his teeth before attempting to respond, “..What do you _want_ from me if no one’s around to see me embarrass myself?”  
She doubled back a bit mentally, if only just for a second, and gave it a short thought before she responded.  
“If I just wanted to tell them all later I could say anything I wanted and they wouldn't _really_ know whether to believe me or not. You’re their little surveillance buddy, aren't you?”  
He screwed up his face somewhat, looking insulted as far as he could between the intense tension it was apparent he was feeling.  
“You and I both know this is just between the two of us..~” She continued, releasing him again but still very up-close and personal in her seat technically in his lap, “..I think it’s better that way.”  
When he didn't make a noticeable move or expression, or dare open his mouth to say a word she decided on a more final statement.  
“I oughtta congratulate you on how well you’re handling this so far, it should’ve been a lot easier to leave you an unconscious mess.”  
“Yeah well, maybe I've been working on my immunity to your hollow _siren’s song-”_ He choked out bitterly, trying to stay mad to better control himself.  
“Up-bup-bup-up! You flatter me,” She wagged a finger at him, leaning in ever-so-closely again and pulling him in by the collar to match, “-But try this on for size.”  
And they were so close, he could see where this was going; Or maybe he just saw where he was “secretly” praying it would, but before Ms. Kudou could make the first move he closed the lingering gap between them entirely -if only out of sickness with the suspense- and their lips touched.  
Okay, at least a little bit more than ‘touched’.  
Their heartbeats took a moment or so to go from racing perhaps even to slowing down.  
And after a few moments, (or maybe a few more moments than that, where they both seemed stunned in their place), Kouta realized something.  
If she _was_ really going to kiss him, he beat her to it, and therefore he won.  
If she _wanted_ him to kiss her, he did, and therefore he won.  
and in the case she was planning on bailing on him there, he _stole_ a kiss, and therefore, he had to have counted it a personal victory.  
So as he leaned back just a bit on his hands again and opened his eyes (trying to think more on the win-win-win situation than the cold sweat on his back, or, worse), she seemed awed almost, like she didn't _really_ think anything could happen.  
He didn't exactly look like he had it all figured out either.  
There was a short and somewhat awkward silence where it all just gently set in what happened, and where the fronts the two of them tended to put up were still absent, until they both spoke up about the same time, (and Kouta’s voice cracked by a little).  
“That was-”  
“Yeah.”

But after there was a beat, rather than taking her arms back to herself she pulled him in close again and into an…adequately, ‘deeper’, kiss.  
The split second moment of realization he had before his mind went essentially blank in it’s entirety begged the question if she was just trying to one-up him here, but it wasn't long at all before he honestly could not have cared less.  
 _What did he think the others expected?_  
This, probably.  
Damn them; Idiots perhaps, but evil masterminds in their own right.  
With this came an enormous sense of relief, of tension that had been building for quite some time, but for.. _obvious reasons_ it wasn't one that was...’complete’.  
He felt himself thrust abruptly against the wooden flooring in the small closet -either having been pushed, or just having toppled over-, landing predominantly with his back, but also getting a good knock to the head and being jerked back to reality by a sharp twinge of pain in the back of his skull with rather clear origins.  
Aiko pushed herself up to sit again, this time on his stomach given that he was flat on his back, and didn't say anything or look down at him at first.  
Silence would have struck again if it weren't for the heavy -almost panting- breaths Kouta couldn't seem to hold onto as he closed his eyes once again and wracked his brain for a suitable way to respond to the situation.  
Unfortunately no scenario that came easily to his mind could be described as particularly ‘suitable’. Especially right now of all times.  
She looked down at him again when he made that noise, blinked a few times and then got to her feet, taking another moment of her own silence to collect herself entirely, and then brushing herself off; He sat up quickly and rubbed his head, even if the pain was a secondary mental priority at the time, it was a welcome distraction, and he kept his eyes on the ground, ready to wonder out loud why they hadn't yet tried for a way out or looked for a light switch, but then again maybe they both knew the answer to that question already.

He was preparing himself to get to his feet and see about busting the lock when Aiko glanced toward him again and spoke up, “Are you okay? I heard you hit your head.”  
It was probably the calmest thing he’d ever hear her say, he was almost sure.  
If he wasn't enough already, he was a bit dumbstruck by the tone of voice he’d never expected to come from that particular girl’s mouth.  
“..’m fine.” He managed to mutter, just barely, rubbing his head and standing a little teeteringly.  
He reached into his pocket for something like a bobby pin or a paperclip to pick the lock with and she flicked on the single light overhead so he could see what he was doing; and after listening for a minute or so to determine whether anyone would be waiting nearby outside, he threw the door open to the -thankfully still- deserted hallway and stepped out.

A moment’s pause came before they both started blank-faced in opposite directions down the hallway, which was broken by the uttering in unison of the same short remark.

“Not a _word.”_


End file.
